Memory from Tooth Fairy
by fukuroudoll
Summary: Alice's memories is a twist. Tooth Fairy is said to be guardian of memory. Tooth decided to pay a little visit to Alice Liddell and give her a good memory has been long forgotten by Alice.
1. Chapter 1: Believe

Chapter 1: Believe

"Do you believe in Tooth Fairy, Alice?"A man asked the girl in front of him. The girl's eyes were casting downward, not looking at the man in front of her. She had pitched black hair, past shoulder length. A pair of emerald eyes, flawless, pale skin. Her lips were rosy red. A young lady at the peak of women beauty. She wore a whole blue dress, it is knee-long with short puffy sleeves. A white pinafore over the dress, there were bloodstains on it. On the pockets of her pinafore were the signs of Eris and Jupiter. The bow of her back pinafore had a small skull in the center. She was wearing knee-high black boots, and a pair of black and white striped stocking. To complete her whole attire, a Omega pendant with silver chain around her neck.

The girl, namely Alice Liddell upon hearing her own name, she looked up at the man in front of her. The man wore a black tall hat with black veil attached to the hat, covering his face. He wore a black coat, a pair of same black trouser. Inside his coat was a white shirt with a black necktie neatly place into his coat like a formal office worker. A black satin cloth was place upon his left shoulder and pulled down to his right waist, neatly tied into a little bow. Obviously, he is a undertaker. Behind the veil, Alice could make out that he was smirking.

"I don't believe in Fairy Tale." Alice told the man. That only made the man's grin wider.

"Yet, Alice. You still believe in your own wonderland." The man said to Alice. Alice only looked up to the street lamp above them.

"My wonderland is my…life."

"Yet, uncountable amount of women already ditch that wonderland, the piece of mind which is fantasy and wonder."

"Not as fantasy as everyone know."

"A dark side, the reality."

Alice silent for awhile, then she looked back at the man. The veil suddenly become darker, covering his face completely from Alice.

"Do you or do not believe is hard for yourself to decide now. The decision of your own have long lost, yet the characters of your wonderland had been your path of life, your decision is their guideline. Thousand of personality to judge, may it be good or bad, you will always hint on one, the Cheshire Cat. So now, do you believe in Tooth Fairy?" The man asked, his fingers joined together and placed under his chin.

Alice turned beside her and saw an enormous cat beside her, it was so skinny that its bones were almost visible, as if it only covered by its furless, gray skin. It also had an extraordinary longneck, sharp claws and pointy ears. Weirdly, the cat wore a gold hoop earring at his right ear. It was also wearing a disturbing human-like smile on its face. The undertaker was now looking at the cat as well. The Cheshire Cat only smiled.

"Do you know, Alice? That Tooth Fairy is a guardian of memory." The undertaker asked Alice, before Alice answers that question the undertaker stood up and looked down at Alice at his new angle.

"Do I believe in Tooth Fairy, Cheshire?" Alice asked Cheshire, both human now had their eyes on focused at Cheshire Cat.

"Believe or not. Teeth have been playing a huge role in your life than you know. "The Cheshire Cat deep voice almost sounded like echo around the empty street.

"Look above you, Alice." The undertaker suddenly spoke, he gestured upward the sky. Alice looked at the undertaker then to Cheshire Cat. Cheshire meanwhile like usual, only smirked at Alice. Hesitantly Alice looked up the sky. To her amuse, there were uncountable hummingbirds buzzing above them. Each green and blue hummingbirds flew into the houses of London citizen and flew out after a splits of second, holding something in their… tiny little arms? Only then it hit Alice, it wasn't hummingbirds she looking at. Hummingbirds don't fly at night and most likely they don't have arms. Closely inspection, they looked more like…Fairy.

Before Alice realized herself, she stood up from the bench she sat and twirled around with both of her arms stretched upward the sky. A smile was on her face, not the smirk she always had on her face but a genuine smile. Her blue dress twirled along with her as she twirled round and round. Then suddenly Alice stopped. Having to live in the Wonderland with mad creatures ready to tear you apart, it hone your six senses to a point where you could easily sense another human presence around you. Behind the undertaker stood a person, shadow covering the person's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Tooth Fairy

Chapter 2: Tooth Fairy

Alice looked back at where the undertaker stood. Now standing there wasn't just the undertaker but another woman. To say a woman, she looked more like a… young lady covered up yellow, green and blue feathers. Her head was also covered with feathers like a headpiece. There were bird feathered tail behind her and not just that, behind her was five pink dragonfly-like wings on each of her shoulder blades. Instead of standing, she was hovering beside the undertaker.

Alice eyes widened at the sight of the lady, she looked back at the undertaker. The undertaker tipped his hat a bit at Alice while bending his body a bit. Slowly he paced backward while his upper body still a quarter bent. Before he was out of the light source, he turned to the "bird lady" and tipped his hat at her as well. The "bird lady" only smiled warmly at him before the undertaker vanished into the darkness joining Pitch Black. Leaving Alice with the "bird lady".

"It appeared that you believed in Tooth Fairy after all." The bird lady sudden spoke, bringing Alice back from her trance. Alice shook her head and turned to find the vacant spot where the Cheshire Cat previously occupied.

"Who are you?"Alice's voice become full of malice, she walked toward the "bird lady" without fear. Her stance yelling intimidate to the "bird lady". But to Alice surprise, the "bird lady" didn't ran from her like normal human would ran from her screaming "lunatic". Well, maybe because of the fact that the "bird lady" is more different than normal human.

"I'm Tooth Fairy, Toothania, the guardian of memories. You could call me Tooth." Tooth answered Alice, suddenly there were lot of chirping around the air. One of the "hummingbirds" flew close to Tooth. Tooth smiled like a gentle mother and held out her hand for the "hummingbird". Close up Alice could actually made out that the "hummingbird" was actually not a hummingbird. Although the whole feature looked like one, but it have almost human face, except that it have beak similar to a hummingbird. Truth to be told, Tooth herself kind of looked like a hummingbird. Tooth must have caught Alice staring intensely at the little fairy on her palm, she held out the fairy that sat on her palm toward Alice.

"She is Baby Tooth. My little child." With that said, Tooth held Baby Tooth near her cheek and rubbed her cheek on Baby Tooth's little cheek.

"Tooth Fairy? Guardian of…memories" Alice asked breaking the passionate moment between Tooth and Baby Tooth.

"Yes, I'm the fairy tale, Tooth Fairy, Well, not so fairy tale at all, right. I mean, see. You could see me, fairy tale don't…" suddenly Tooth gushed out, Alice's jaw dropped when she looked at how Tooth gushing out.

"Wait, I never said that I believed at Tooth Fairy exist." Alice decided to cut in before Tooth continued to spoke without stopping.

"Even so you believed in Tooth Fairy when you said you don't. One couldn't saw a Guardian if you do not believe in them. Beside in here, you believe in Tooth Fairy." With that said, Tooth gently touched Alice's chest, where her heart is.

"…, so aren't you busy with tooth collecting?" Alice said when gesturing toward the teeth Baby Tooth holding. Tooth looked down at Baby Tooth while Baby Tooth held out baby teeth from some child toward her queen.

"Of course, we are busy with tooth collecting. How many children have their teeth popped out a single day? But…"Tooth's right hand went behind the side pack she stripped around her waist. Alice realized that and immediately went into her fighting stance. After a moment of searching in her pack, Tooth held out a box, above the box was a picture. Tooth offered it to Alice, with a smile. Alice looked at the Tooth then back to the box; it has…her picture on the end of the box.

"I think you should take a break. From the cruel reality and back to the sweet, warm time,from the past." Tooth said and again offered the box toward Alice.

"What is…that?" Alice asked before she reached out her hand and took the box from Tooth.

"Is a memory box. Precisely, your memory box."Tooth flew next to Alice after she took the memory box from Tooth. Alice glanced at the fairy before she looked down at the box. Slowly, Alice traced her fingers over the box's surface. The box's lid suddenly popped open, surprising Alice. She almost tossed the box away, but before she threw it, Tooth's gently wrapped her hands around Alice's. Alice's head immediately shot up and looked at Tooth with pure surprise. The warmness from Tooth's hands was so real, unlike the touches from her Wonderland creatures. Alice looked into Tooth's eyes, there were warm just like her hands. How long have this kind of warmness absent from her life. Alice sighing, Alice looked down the box, it had one teeth inside the box, neatly placed inside the slot provided inside the box. There were lot of slots inside, yet they all empty. Puzzled, Alice looked back at Tooth, hoping for some answer.

"That is the only baby teeth we could get our hand on." Tooth's eyes cast downward, her hands still wrapped around Alice's.

"…, What you mean?" Alice looked back at the teeth, somehow it emitted out something nostalgic. Made her …smile.

"This is the only teeth you offered to the Tooth Fairy." Tooth reached down the box and picked up the teeth inside the box. Tooth held the teeth in front of her and looked at it with a sad expression.

"Well, I only placed my fallen teeth under my pillow once."Alice looked at the now empty box and asked.

"A teeth. What is the impotency of it?"

"Your sweet memory, your childhood, Alice. It is one part of you. Who you are." With that said, Alice suddenly become provoked.

"I don't have sweet memory! My childhood, the fire! The asylum, I rather abandon that memories! The torturing! The suffering! The lies! The abandon feeling! I rather slay my own throat then remembering it!" Alice sudden snapped, she slapped the teeth off Tooth's hand and clenched her head, covering her ears. Tooth didn't flicked away, she only looked at her abused hand then the fallen teeth on the floor. She flew toward the teeth and picked it up.

"Forgetting is convenient, remembering is agonizing." The words left Tooth's mouth made Alice looked back at Tooth. Those words, Cheshire Cat said that before.

"It have been so long, Alice. The time in the asylum made you forget who you are, the time before things happened. You forgotten, Alice. Everyone have a sweet time, the most nostalgic moment. That what Tooth Fairy for, to collect the most precious moment in one's life and let them recall those moment." Tooth flew back to Alice with the teeth. "I never have… I never have sweet memories. I only have… the madness." Alice turned away from Tooth, and started to walked away.

"You have, Alice and the fire decided to take that away from you." Tooth flew in front of Alice. Suddenly Vorpal Blade appeared on Tooth's hand, hovering above her palm. Alice's eyes widen, before she said anything, Tooth continued.

"The tooth, your memories, Alice. It is all in here." Tooth tapped at the shiny surface of Vorpal Blade. Out of the blue, the vorpal blade turned into tooth, lot of them. Alice narrowed her eyebrows, wondered where her trusty vorpal blade gone to, how it turned into tooth. The tooth flew around Alice and Tooth, as if the tooth could waltz.

"Your memories, the one corrupted by the fire become your hatred, your…strength. But Alice, not just hatred could make you live a happy life." Tooth placed her hands on both of Alice's shoulders. Alice sighed, and casually poked at one of the tooth that waltz by.

"I…I know, but didn't I managed by so far?" Alice avoided to look into Tooth's eyes, because she knew that she didn't manage her life so well, she was never happy. Tooth only smiled warmly, her grip on Alice shoulders tighten. Suddenly, Tooth pulled Alice into a passionate hug, Alice gasped at the sudden contact. As fast as the hug came,Tooth released Alice from her hug. Tooth's wings stopped flapping, gently Tooth's feet touch down the cold ground. Wrapping her arm around Alice's back, Tooth gave her a little shove.

"Would you walk with me?" Tooth gently asked Alice, her smile had became more motherly. Alice only shrugged and walked while Tooth guide her to where she don't have any idea. What could possible go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

Chapter 3:Memory

Tooth gently guided Alice toward the little place she planned with the other guardians. It was quite weird for Tooth to walk on her both legs instead of using her wings, but it actually feel good and by walking she could actually felt Alice's growing intensity. Good news for Alice cause they don't need to walk any longer, as a pack of white came into sight. It seem that Alice too realized the white thing because she ran toward it. Behind Tooth smiled and flew after Alice, passing by one of the tree covered with snow, Tooth stopped for awhile and looked up one of the branch. Jack Frost winked at her, while Tooth waved at him before she hovered next to Alice. Tooth have requested Jack Frost to create a snow field for this "recall" quest she on.

"How?Snow? But it is late spring! How is there snow?!" Alice exclaimed while she ran into the snow field and scooped up a handful of snow then she sent them upward into the sky. She twirled around as the snow she tossed slowly drifted down back to the ground. Tooth hovered next to Alice, looking at Alice happily enjoying the snow. As if she has long missed winter.

"_Alice! Over here! Look at what I had found!_" Alice immediately stopped twirling, she frowned. She knew that voice. She heard it somewhere, someone close. But who? Alice slowly turned toward where the voice came from. Beside Tooth was a young little girl. The girl was holding an painted egg and she was waving her hand along the egg. The girl kept jumped up and down. In front of the girl was a younger girl,smaller and little than the one jumping. The younger girl slowly paced toward the elder girl, then the elder smiled when the little one started after her and turned around to lead her little sister more into the snow. As the elder walked, she went passed through Tooth. Alice frowned at Tooth, when the girl went pass Alice herself, she looked at Tooth with wide eyes, jaw slacked.

"They are memories, Alice" Tooth answered as she could saw Alice confusing in front of them. Alice frowned again and looked back at where the children went. The elder was still energetically jumping with the egg still in her hand, it was not very lady like. The younger made her way to the elder, slowly, painfully slow. She seems hesitant to follow her sister. Alice looked closely at the younger girl, she looked familiar. Alice frowned,the young one had black curly hair, emerald eyes. Suddenly,Alice gasped, she looked at Tooth, her eyes wide what seem to be excitement. She kept pointing at the younger girl, as to beacon for Tooth to look at the girl even thought Tooth was looking at the girl without Alice pointing.

"That…that is me!ME!Tooth, that is ME! Then…then the other!Lizzie!" Alice exclaimed, she looked at Tooth then back to her younger version, afraid if she didn't look at the girls, they will vanish. Tooth nodded at Alice when the second time Alice glanced back at Tooth.

"Lizzie. Oh, my dear sister…" Alice muttered to herself, her hands on her chest. Now, she was looking at the elder girl with the egg. Her heart ache when she looked at Lizzie, smiling so happily when she knew that she won't be able to see Lizzie anymore, she will never heard that laughter, see that smile, the trick she always have under her sleeves, and the story Lizzie always have. Lizzie will never be there again to comfort her from nightmares, and her pain. Tears started to gather in Alice's eyes, the remainder of Lizzie was kind of too much.

"Why? How…how is it possible that Lizzie… Are those my memory?" Alice turned to Tooth for answer. Tooth only nodded. Alice turned back to the memory scene. Young Alice paced toward Lizzie, her eyes cast downward as if she was afraid of something. Meanwhile Lizzie stood on the the snow waiting for little Alice.

"_Alice~ Come here. There's nothing to be afraid of._" Lizzie said in sing song voice. Young Alice looked up to her sister, her tiny little hand gripped at her dress nervously.

"_But…but the Bogeyman can get us._" Young Alice said, she looked around the space her, she squirmed away when there was shadow on the path. Lizzie sighed and walked toward Alice, she held the painted egg to young Alice. Young Alice hesitantly took the egg from Lizzie,she looked at Lizzie with uncertain eyes.

"_Alice, Bogeyman can't harm us. And he don't come out from his lair._" Lizzie said and gave her assuring smile. Young Alice shook her head and graded Lizzie's hand.

"_But! But the Bogeyman came visit yesterday! I saw him!_" Young Alice pulled Lizzie down to her eyes level, Lizzie could see fear filled Alice's eyes.

"_Alice, you just imagine. There wasn't Bogeyman exist._" Lizzie said, now she pulled Young Alice into a hug.

"_But, I could still felt the chilling fingers of the Bogeyman… He really came out under my bed. He so tall, taller than papa, Lizzie._"Young Alice continued. Lizzie frowned. How could Alice kept mentioning the Bogeyman as if he really exist, Lizzie thought.

"_Well, Alice. Would you be so kind to descried this Bogeyman, so I could shoo that fear of you._" Lizzie asked Young Alice while she held Alice away from the hug so she could look Alice in the eyes.

"_Describe? ….ok, I'll try my best then … He wore this black long trench coat… and his skin is gray. Lizzie, could human skin be in gray color?_" Alice asked while looked at Lizzie with wide watery eyes. Lizzie only smiled and shook her head.

"_No, Alice. Human don't have gray skin. Continue._"Lizzie answered.

"_His has bright grow yellow eyes, not red like papa always told us. And…. And he has this uneven tooth, almost sharp. His hair, he has hair, black as midnight and…. spike? More importantly, Lizzie, he always have this black sand thing with him._" Young Alice looked at Lizzie with intense eyes as she described the Bogeyman. Lizzie nodded and pull Alice into a hug once again.

Alice looked at Tooth, while Tooth was smiling warmly as she watch the children memory displayed in front of her, she was still hovering in the midair.

"I seem to really capable of good imagination. I could even imagine my own Bogeyman." Alice said, brought Tooth back from her trance. Tooth turned toward Alice and shook her head.

"Alice, the Bogeyman exist. It wasn't your imagination, your description fix Pitch Black well. You believed in Bogeyman, that why you saw him." Tooth answered.

"What is Pitch?" Alice asked.

"Pitch is the Bogeyman, my dear." Before Tooth continue to say anything, she was cut off by another people in the silent snow field.

"_Hahahaha, I think you just described General Kozmotis Pitchiner. You always like his glory. But seriously, Alice. You imagined the general to be the Bogeyman?_" Lizzie laughed, Young Alice meanwhile made her famous pout face. Lizzie whipped away imaginary tears from her eyes with her index finger. She looked at Young Alice's face before she burst into another laughing fit. Young Alice snarled and landed a soft punch on her elder sister's arm. That did the trick, Lizzie immediately stopped laughing and now sending cold glance toward Alice, making Alice flicked away from Lizzie, as she slowly retreated away from Lizzie. Lizzie slowly paced toward her still glaring at her intensely. Young Alice tried her best to stay away as Lizzie paced toward her. She wanted to shrink away from Lizzie's glance , Lizzie heaved her chest up and placed her hands on her hips, her head held high as she looked at Young Alice. Young Alice flicked again, this time present Alice tried to ran forward Young Alice to protect her younger version, only to be stopped by Tooth, Tooth shook her head telling Alice "no".

"_Alice! It is not lady-like and proper to punch…etc,etc._" Lizzie sudden mimicked their mother posture and slang when she always lecture her two daughters. Alice stopped freaking out, then she let out a soft giggle. Soon laughter boom out from Young Alice. Lizzie looked as she was so proud of herself, or perhaps she really does.

"_I thought that Bogeyman have taken control of your mind, you looked horrible, Lizzie._"Young Alice burst out,Lizzie only laughed at her.

"_Alice, even if Bogeyman truly exist, there will always be someone to protect us. You see, there are guardians out there, protecting children from harm._" Lizzie stopped laughing, she kneeled down on the snow so she looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"_Guardians? Who are they? Ma and pa?_" Young Alice asked.

"_Guardians, Alice. Is the guardians of childhood. They protect children from treat. They give children hope, wonder, dream and memories to remember._" Lizzie explained and pulled Alice a little closer.

"_Wonder! There is guardian of wonder!_" Alice asked, her eyes brighten from the word wonder. Since Young Alice had already have all kind of imaginary, imaginary beyond any young girl her age. Her Wonderland was never be compare to anyone,her Wonderland is the world best. Or was,it was all past now, that her Wonderland was half crushed by the time in the asylum and the train from the dollmaker.

"_Of course, there is! And guess who?_"Lizzie asked, Young Alice bit her lower lip and thought hard.

"_I…..I don't know._" Young Alice wanted the answer so badly that she gave up so fast without truly guessing. Lizzie sensed her eagerness and smiled. Without delay Lizzie told Young Alice.

"_Santa Claus_." Lizzie said,Young Alice's eyes went wide. She jumped up and down, full with excitement.

"_Santa Claus? He is the Guardian of Wonder?_" Lizzie nodded, Young Alice continued her outburst.

"_I'm going to prepare lots, lots of cookies for Santa this Christmas._" Young Alice declared, she hummed herself some Christmas theme. Lizzie smile gotten wider as she saw Alice have brighten so much after her recovering from the fever.

"Is Santa Claus really the Guardian of Wonder?" Alice sudden asked Tooth, Tooth smiled and nodded to her.

"Nichalos St North is the Guardian of Wonder, we called him North. Well known as Santa Claus." Tooth told Alice, Alice only nodded at that answer. Then her eyes suddenly went wide, she smiled, as if a idea hit her.

"If you real, so does Santa Claus. Isn't it?" Alice asked, Tooth only nodded this time. Before Tooth actually say anything, Alice asked again.

"Is Easter Bunny real too?" Alice's eyes were full with joy when she asked about Easter Bunny. Tooth giggled a bit, Alice face turned pout.

"Yes, he exist, Alice. And his name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Not just Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and me exist. There are sandman and Jack Frost. There are five guardians in total." Tooth said.

"Really? I thought all were….no, I believe. I always believed" Alice frowned and turned to look back at Young Alice. Young Alice was now ran around Lizzie, holding something. Lizzie was now holding a basket. Young Alice kept placing those things she holding into the basket. Now Young Alice was smiling brightly. Alice looked back at Tooth, only to realized that Tooth had decided to hover beside her.

"_Do you remember, Alice?What have I told you? About the guardians?_" Lizzie asked while she kept her eyes on her little sister. Meanwhile, Young Alice kept bounce up and down, left and right to dig out eggs, painted eggs. When she realized Lizzie talking to her, she stopped searching and looked at Lizzie.

"_You mean, the story you always told me about before bed?_" Young Alice asked to confirms.

' _Yes, that story. The Guardians of Childhood. If you ever, ever feel afraid, remember the guardians will protect you from the Bogeyman. As long as you believe, they will always be there with you._" Lizzie scooped Young Alice into a hug, Young Alice smiled and hug back.

'Wait, wait. I think I know this, Huh? Tooth?' Present Alice frowned, somehow she knew this event, but not too well. Piece by piece of the memory returned to her as the screen unfold in front of her. Alice kept pointing at her younger version and her elder sister. Alice's mouth kept open and close, like a fish desperate to breathe on land. Slowly she started to back away from the memory, trying to denial that it was her memory. Denial her once peaceful and sweet life, because all she totally recall was the fire. The fire have took everything so does the sweet memories, for Alice, it appeared as the sweet memories is a made-up from the Dollmaker to deceive her once again, to corrupt her even in his death. Alice shook her head and started to turn away, Tooth noticed Alice sudden change of the mood. Tooth was about to fly after Alice, only to see Alice shoo her off and ran to the opposite side.

Alice turned around only to bounce into a soft cushion, the impact sent her backward. She stumbled and fell.

"You alright, mate?" A Australian slang voice spoke, in front of Alice is a fuzzy paw, offering to help her up. Alice frowned and followed the paw to the owner. It was a rabbit, a huge rabbit like a kangaroo, it have gray fur with mark like Indian's mark, it wore a belt to hold the boomerangs on each hips.

"A… a talking rabbit. Could you be the March Hare?" Alice asked. The bunny only frowned and looked beside him, Alice too follow his gaze and she saw a tall man with long white beard and mustache, he wore a red coat with black fur and he have the big, round belly. Beside the huge man was a small man, smaller than Alice,his hair is gold in color so does his cloth. His cloth made him looked like a small, plump man, overall golden small, fat man. The man in gold waved at Alice, Alice hesitantly waved back. Alice's eves kept wonder around the guardians and laid on a teenager, almost her age. He had a whole head of white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pant. He wore no shoes and he always carry this shepherd stuff, he too was hovering in the air like Tooth.

"You okey?" The boy in blue offered his hand to Alice since the rabbit have retrieved his paw. Alice gladly took his hand, only to pull away immediately, because the boy's hand was cold as ice. The boy only stared at her for a moment, then it hit him.

"Oh, ha. Sorry." The boy grinned at her, Alice knew that kind of grin, it is the grin of mischief.

'Come on, Frostbite. For MiM sake, no normal human would find a Jack Frost's hand pleasant to hold." The pooka sudden spoke, Alice attention turned back to the pooka.

"Bunny!" Tooth snapped, she flew behind Alice and tucked her hands under Alice's armpits and hoist Alice up. Alice gave a small yelp and stood back up, she turned to look back at Tooth. Tooth tilted her head, question expression hung on her face.

'Oh! I forget to introduce. This is Nichalos St North, well known as Santa Claus.'Tooth flew beside the huge man with red. North grinned at Alice, and resisting to pull the girl into his well-known bear hug. For Alice is a well-educated young girl, and they don't hug stranger. Tooth then flew next to the golden, small man, she gestured toward him with a wave and introduced him.

"And this is Sandy, the sandman."Tooth introduced the short man, the sandman's sand sudden manifested into a top hat and made a bow to Alice. Before Tooth introduce the other, the teenager opened his mouth and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost." The boy held his hand to Alice for a hand shake, Alice looked down at his hand and hesitantly shook his offered hand. His hand still as cold as ice, like his name, frost. The bunny was the next to introduce himself.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." The bunny too held out his paw for Alice, Alice was so glad she could hold that fluffy paw, since she just lost the previous chance. There were March Hare and White Rabbit in her Wonderland, but they never were the fluffy type. A small voice draw them back to the screen behind them. Lizzie was now scratching her head, wondering something. Young Alice meanwhile ran around the snowfield to dig out more eggs. The eggs Young Alice now holding was far more professional painted. North took notice of that.

"_Wait, how could there be more than ten eggs_?" Lizzie mumbled to herself, now the pooka was smiling.

"_Lizzie, look! I got some pretty one._" Young Alice held out two more beautifully painted eggs, Lizzie frowned at those eggs. It was so beautiful and colorful, which was no way for Lizzie to paint those beautiful eggs. Present Alice's body teased, she started to back away. Suddenly, two chilly hands lay on her shoulders. Alice almost jumped away from the contact but held still. Alice turned to look into Jack's light blue eyes; his staff was squeeze under his right arm. Alice blushed when she was so close to the winter spirit. Closely inspection, the boy was quite handsome, and here Alice thought she will never fall for men.

" Why are you backing away?" Jack asked, he released Alice's shoulders. Jack 's voice pulled everyone back to Alice, Alice teased as everyone's eyes were on her.

"…, I…. I don't…those are not my memory." Alice said, although her voice shows hesitation. Every guardian immediately frowned and turned to look at Tooth. Tooth looked at them then she held her hands in front of her as if trying to defend herself.

"Tooth never lies, mate." The bunny defended and Tooth eagerly nodded her head.

"Then, Alice you sure this is not your memory?" North asked, Alice's head lower and say nothing.

"But, look at the girl, guys. They looked alike." Jack said, while pointing at Young Alice, then the present Alice. Now spontaneously images popped out from Sandy's head, Alice cold only frowned at the images.

" Are you resisting?" Tooth asked, now she realized. As soon as Alice looked at those better moment of her memories, Alice started to recoil from it. As if the memories itself would turn into nightmares .

"Why? Are you afraid, mate?" Bunny asked, Alice turned to the pooka.

" Afraid?! I'm not afraid! Was there a proper reason for me to be afraid?!" Alice snapped at Bunny.

"Wow, calm down. Of course there is nothing to be afraid, except heart wrecking from the Easter kangaroo part….. But just tell us, why are you resisting?" Jack invented, he flew himself between Bunny and Alice. Since there is a slight murderous instinct in Alice eyes. And Alice hold the record of capable of murder.

" This….this must be one of Bumby's trick!" Alice snapped. The guardians looked at each other, frowning.

" Bumby?" The screen you looked at was your memories. Solely converted out from the teeth of your memory box." Tooth said. Alice shook her and asked.

"It is not Bumby?It was you?" Tooth nodded. But the name Bumby was utterly familiar to the guardians.

"Bumby?That familiar." All three guardians frowned at the name, question mark made out from golden sand popped out from Sandy's head. Only Jack looked down as he appeared to knew that practically name Alice spoke of.

"Angus Bumby." Jack answered since Alice reluctant to tell the guardians about that practically name. The whole name crushed the silent question from the guardians, now anger could be sense from all of the guardians. The so called doctor was a fraud, he appeared to psychiatrist to help the children to help the children to recover from their trauma. But instead, behind the 'good' appearance, he was actually making the children slowly become 'blank doll' to be sold to child molester of sex masters. As a guardians, this kind of human is far worse that Pitch Black. But alas, the guardians could not do anything to harm human, it was kind of a rule to the guardians made by the Man in the Moon.

But the rule did not apply to the one not guardian just yet, at that moment Jack Frost the youngest guardian was yet a guardian. And the rumor about this 'kind doctor' have spread around the spirits realm, and so the winter spirit decided to pay a visit to the practically doctor. But the moment the winter spirit met this doctor, he realized something. The doctor was no good doctor, he followed the doctor that day to play prank on him. But the doctor was with a boy, the kid was weird to Jack Frost, he was staring straight all the time, with blank eyes, he never even blink as the doctor lead the kid down to the downtown, then the black market. When winter spirit came to the black market, the doctor handed the kid to a bulk man and took a pouch of gold coins from the man, the doctor left the kid and walk away alone. Then the winter spirit decided to stalk the kid instead. The wind was not so good in carrying Jack with the building all around the area. So Jack decided to walk, when his legs touched down, Jack winced as the floor is sticky with unknown substances, it was filthy and they are sticking to Jack's feet! But Jack have to go after the kid, so he ran after the bulk man with the kid. They turned, they twisted but they never realize the winter spirit presence, since no one can see him. The man lastly went into a wrecked looking house, outside the house, Jack could hear scream, yelling, cursing. Jack sighed and went into the building, he wanted to know why the man bring the child here.

Inside the building, the smell of smoke, alcohol and body fluids made Jack's nose almost fell off, if his nose could fell off. Jack coughed at all those smell, using his sleeve, he covered his nose and looked around the building to spot the man and the kid. The building was overloaded with people, some laugh, some drunk, some fighting, some flirting, some lay on the floor, Jack couldn't even tell if the person was still alive. Then the couple on the way to the top floor caught Jack's attention, it was the kid and the same man. Jack rushed pass the crowd , some even went through him when he couldn't get away faster. But soon Jack was beside the man, they stood in front of a half rotten door. The man pushed open the door and pushed the kid inside, Jack too slipped inside as the man close the door behind him, while Jack took in the feature of the room. It was a small room with only a small table with oil lamp on top and a bed in the room. The bed sheet was covered with all kind of things Jack doesn't want to know, and it appeared that there were some kind of odor coming from the bed.

" Stay there." The man ordered the kid, and the kid obediently stood beside the bed. Jack went to the corner and laid his back against the wall, watching them silently. The man nodded and started to strip his cloths, Jack frowned. Then the man went toward the boy, the boy stood still like a doll since the man called him to stay. The boy didn't even ran away when the naked man stood in front of him. The man kneeled down and went to work on the boy's cloths. Jack spring up from his slacking pose,his eyes went wide. The man undress the kid slowly, the boy just stood there, looking past the man, to the vacant spot. Before the man fully undress the boy, he was frozen into an ice cube. Jack ran toward the boy after he froze the man, he wave in front the boy, no respond. Jack tried to throw a snowball on the child face but nothing happen. The boy didn't flick or laugh like the children always does after Jack toss his snowball on their face, then Jack knew at that moment. The boy was just a shell, no spirit, no will, only a empty shell, a doll for other's entertainment. Jack sighed, sadly he walked out of the room,he could do anything for the boy, he can't be seen, he can't touch the boy and bring him along. No, Jack still could do something, he will free the other children from the doctor.

Jack ran out of the building and out of the concrete forest,he called for the wind to bring him up into the sky. A gush of strong wind blew toward him and bring him up into the sky. It was Christmas Eve, Santa Claus would be around now. Jack whispered to the wind, the wind spoke to Jack with the language of wind only the one could manipulate wind know what it was said. Jack nodded, he told the wind to bring him to the 'kind doctor', the wind applied and lead Jack on them and off they went to the doctor.

Without knowing what coming for him, Bumby sat in the horse carriage, stay in warm and counting his money from selling his 'good'. Suddenly the carriage shook, a bang was heard. Bumby stuck his head out of the carriage's window, when he was about to asked the driver what happened, the carriage started to frost, the driver was nowhere to be found. Bumby frowned, the weather was cold, the floor was cover with thin snow, but there weren't snow just now. And it appeared that a snowstorm was on its way here to London. Without knowing the snowstorm was cause by him by provoked the winter spirit, and now the spirit was angry and stood just above the carriage Bumby in. Jack's cape fluttered behind him, he looked at the doctor's outstretch head. The doctor doesn't even know the winter spirit stood on the carriage ready to freeze him. Jack banged his shepherd staff on the carriage's roof, frost spread quickly through out the roof. The doctor realized something wrong and immediately poked his head back into the carriage. The carriage was soon froze to the point that the door could not be open.

Bumby stay in his little sanctuary from the frost wondering what happened, there were snow but the weather had yet cold enough for the frost to form that the temperature in the carriage started to drop dramatically, making the cold unbearable and the doctor started to felt sleepy. Jack stood on the carriage, void of expression, the frost kept forming from his staff. Snow started to fall in the way that it started to blind the road in , then suddenly pain surged through the back of Jack's head, blackness took over, as the winter spirit fell limp on the carriage's roof. Behind the winter spirit was the Christmas father, holding a broken branch. The jolly man was on his way to deliver presents for nice children and coals for naughty children when he was suddenly hit by a snowstorm at practically area. So he stopped and took a look, the screen in front of him surprised him. The spirit that always laugh was on the carriage with a person inside, trying to frozen the man along the carriage. The Christmas father called out to the spirit, but the spirit didn't even turn behind to look at North. His eyes was vacant, void of emotion. North have to do what it took to make sure the young spirit didn't turn into a murderer so he knock Jack out cold and took the spirit along the trip on delivering. When they reach to North Pole, Jack got a handful of scolding. When Jack told the evil deed of the doctor to North, North could not scold him anymore. But he advise Jack not to do that again or MiM might do something unexpected. North promised to kept an eye on the doctor….. But things doesn't always turned out the way you wanted them to be.

"I'm so sorry…" North, the leader of the guardians said. The other guardians avoided to look at Alice.

"The guardians of childhood. I suppose they don't protect children by harming adult, yes? And I suppose one of you tried thought," With that said, Jack turned to Alice, Alice knew?

" You know that case, mate?" Bunny asked, Alice nodded and said.

"Dr. Bumby never come back the day on the Christmas Eve, even though he said he would then we get news that Bumby was in with the medic, almost caught himself hyperthermia, I heard. The carriage he rode was fully frozen, the horses ran away. The day when he came to the orphanage, he cursed at the name Jack Frost. That day was the day I believe in Jack Frost, I asked nanny about Jack Frost, she told me it was the spirit of winter. I blessed the spirit that Bumby was absent on the Christmas, I won't have to deal with his recovering session of his on the Christmas! I suppose I should say thank you." This time it was Jack turn to blush, the pink was so visible on his pale cheeks that the Easter Bunny nudged him and smirked at him, Sandy gave him a thumb up.

"The fire, we are so sorry, Alice." Tooth said, Alice waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

"The little tooth fairy just now…" Alice said, upon hearing Alice said something about her, Baby Tooth poked her head out from Jack's pocket and looked at Alice.

"I knew that she was there the time when the fire consume my house, you are the one who lured Dinah out of the window with a fish aren't you? I saw you with a fish, but I convict that it was my imagination." Alice stretched out her hand for Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth looked up to Jack, waiting Jack's approve. As Jack nodded, Baby Tooth pushed herself out from Jack's jacket and flew toward Alice's outstretch hand. Alice smiled as Baby Tooth sat on her palm, Alice stroke Baby's cheek with her index finger, Baby nudge into her touch.

"Indeed, just like that time. I denial I saw a tooth fairy, so does now. I denial this is my memory…..." Alice stopped at her mid sentence and looked back to the memory scene. Lizzie was now smiling at Alice, her hand offered to Young Alice. Young Alice gladly took Lizzie's hand, the basket was now filled with all kind of painted eggs, too full to place one more egg in it. They slowly made their way back to their house. Slowly, the two figure vanished into the thin air, as they never been there before. The guardians looked at where the two siblings previously occupied.

"So you remember that memory then?" Tooth asked while she hovered next to Alice.

"Yes, I remember that time. I was sick for a good amount of time. And because of the illness, I missed the Easter. I was looking forward for that year Easter so badly, that after I recovered from my illness, I was disappointing because of I missed Easter. I could not be cheer up no matter what Lizzie or my parent do, I was always upset. Lizzie then come out with the idea of having our own version of Easter in snow. Of course she never told me her plan. She secretly painted some eggs and hid it in the snow. After all done prepared, she took me for a stroll, then suddenly she picked out a painted egg and told me that Easter Bunny have seen me so sad that he decided to give me a little eggs hunt." Alice said, her smile vanished. Her face sadden at mentioning about Lizzie so much in one day.

" After a few days, Lizzie told me that she never painted so much eggs. She said she only painted ten eggs. She suspected that our parent were in it too. But I doubt about it." Alice looked at Bunny now, all of the guardians too turned to Bunny. Bunny faked a cough and looked away.

"You placed those egg, don't you?" Jack asked, he grinned as Bunny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes,yes. I placed those egg in the snow along the girl's sister. She been upset for so long,mate. I can't just ignore her, can I?" Bunny mumbled

" I miss Lizzie, I miss ma and pa. I….I should…. Ugh! That Bumby! It all his fault! I would kill him twice if I were given a chance!" Alice growled, her fingers dug into her hand, blood dripped down her hand. A warm hand wrapped around her abused right hand, Sandy placed his hand on Alice's right shoulder. A fluffy paw held her other abused hand. A cold hand was placed on her left shoulder. Lastly, a colossal hand patted her on the head. Alice started to sniff, tears slowly poured down. The guardians could only smooth her as the moon shone down on them, as if MiM told them something. The guardians spared a moment to look at the moon. Alice sobbed, she used her hands trying to wipe away all those tears. She never cried since she avenged her family but now it just sudden turned emotion. Years and years of hardship, should have made her tough and heartless or so she thought. The guardians still around her, trying to comfort her, even Baby Tooth was chirping sadly in front of her. Alice didn't want to cry in front of the guardians, she a tough girl, she don't cry and should never cry. Cry is a weakness for her, she couldn't afford to show weakness but… The guardians, they reminded her of her family.

Tooth sighed and pulled her into a hug, Alice head rest on Tooth's feathered chest. Alice kept crying louder and louder, automatically she wrapped her arms around Tooth's waist, pulling Tooth closer to bury herself between Tooth's chest. Another guardian hugged her, Jack Frost. Since the touch was cold but still somehow warm. Jack's head rest on Alice's. Then it was Sandy, he wrapped his tiny arms around Jack and Tooth from the left, Bunny wrapped his fuzzy arms around Jack and Tooth as well, from the right. Lastly, North pulled all of them into a bear hug, squeezed out their oxygen. Alice gave out a little laugh, though the tears still pouring down. Tooth giggled, Jack laugh while grinning, Sandy was smiling wide, Bunny laughed too, his ears pulled back behind his head and North boomed into his infamous Santa Claus laughter.

" Alice…" a voice stopped all of the guardians, a voice utterly familiar to Alice. Alice looked up to Tooth to see her smiling at Alice and released her hug, Alice actually wanted the hug to last longer, but she said nothing. The other guardians released too.

"Alice…" This time it was a man voice.

" Alice…" Another voice called out, this time a mature woman voice. Alice sobbed and turned to the voices source. At the end of the street, was a blinding light, three figures stood there, in the light. Alice frowned and looked closely. Her eyes went wide as she realized who are those people.

"Lizzie! Ma! Pa!" Alice shouted.

" Alice! Come here, Alice Liddell." All three called out to Alice. Alice smiled, her tears turned into tear of joy, pouring down her cheek like a river. Alice turned to the guardians, they were smiling.

"Go." Tooth mouthed. Alice cried more, she covered her hand over her mouth, she went to hug Tooth and ran to unite with her family.

The guardians looked at Alice Liddell as she ran toward her family. Her size slowly turned smaller and smaller. She was calling out for her family, they too were calling out to her. Then… she turned to the size before all the madness begin and wrapped in her family's arms,they cried, they laughed, they told, they asked and they kissed Alice on her forehead. Then the whole family turned away from the guardians and begin to walk further into the light. Only then Alice stopped, her head turned a bit, but decided not to look back, she looked forward and walked with her family into the again, the family of Liddell united.

"They united." A voice startled all of the guardians. They turned behind and found the undertaker stood behind them. A coffin in front of him, his head rest on the end of the shovel handle. His hat veil obscured his face. The guardians turned back to where Alice went, but there were nothing there except the empty air. But they knew, Alice have went to a better place. They sighed, North walked away first, he took out a Edelweiss out of his red coat inner sighed and placed the flower on the coffin's lid, before he went his own way back to North Pole, he patted the undertaker on the shoulder. North dug into his coat again, and pulled out a snow globe. He whispered some words to the snow globe and threw the snow globe on the floor. The snow globe shattered and turned into a portal, North turned behind and waved to the other guardians.

Bunny coughed a bit and walked toward the coffin, he stood beside the coffin and dug his fluffy paw into one of his suppose eggs bomb bag. Moment later he held out a Lily of the Valley and placed it on top of the coffin and walked pass the undertaker and tapped on the floor with his hip leg and a hole form underneath him, he leap into the hole after waving goodbye to the other guardians.

The next was Sandy. The silent man flew to the coffin along his golden sand. He form out a Purple Heather out of his golden sand which he have been keeping the flower flesh. Sandy closed his eyes and bow at the coffin. After his small ritual, he formed a golden sand plane and hike on it. He waved to the other guardians, he pulled down his golden goggle Sandy took the plane wheel and went ahead to attend to his job on spreading good dream to the children.

Jack balanced his staff on his shoulders with his arms hook around it. He walked toward the coffin. When he reached beside the coffin he took his staff down from his shoulders, instead he supported it on his left shoulder,his right hand went into his pocket. Jack sighed, he took out his right hand and opened his palm. He blew across his palm and snowflakes formed on his palm, the snowflakes were blown on to the coffin along the other flowers. He looked at the undertaker, the undertaker nodded at him. Jack retreat away and a gust of strong wind blew him up into the night sky and off the winter spirit go. Tooth watched as Jack flew off, now was her turn.

Tooth looked at the undertaker, the undertaker only looked at her,Tooth gave a sad smile to him, he only nodded. Tooth flew beside the coffin, she bent down and touched the coffin's lid. A chirp drew her back, Baby Tooth was now hovering beside Tooth, he little wings buzzed. Baby Tooth was holding a Rosemary, she offered the flower to the queen fairy, Tooth smiled gently to her and took the flower. She sighed and placed the flower on the coffin's lid and touched the lid again and closed her eyes. Baby Tooth chirped sadly beside her.

"Goodbye, Alice Liddell." Tooth whispered, she stood back up and wiped her tears away.

" Have a nice day, Mister undertaker. And please take care of the child." Tooth said. Tooth could swear that she saw the undertaker smiled behind the dark veil. The undertaker watched as the last guardian flew up into the starry sky, back to collect more teeth and leave coin. He looked down the coffin, and started to dig a shelter for the one in the coffin. Inside the coffin laid a old lady,she wore the dress she never had the chance to dress in except in her Wonderland. Now she rest from the cruel and the gruesome Wonderland, eternal sleep she shall. She smiled as she sleep forever, never will be awake as she will forever be in the sweetest dream, she ever have. Because the Guardians of Childhood just visited her.

The End…

Author comment:

Sorry, didn't said earlier but the undertaker is one of my OC.

And if you wondering why Jack is already a guardian, actually the place where Tooth met with Alice and bring her memories is in the 21 centuary,so ta-da.

And the flowers the guardians placed on the coffin have their meaning, only Jack offer snowflake since snowflake also counted as flower as well, but it too has meaning. Here is the meaning:

Edelweiss: Daring, noble courage.

Lily of the Valley: Purity and Humility, Sweetness

Purple Heather: Admiration, Beauty and Solitude

Snowflake: serenity, peace and tranquillity, Purity

Rosemary: Remembrance

Review please... I need to know...Thank you for reading.


End file.
